My Baby sitter's a Vampire
by motermouth28
Summary: this and Ethan/Sarah fanfic. Sarah has a new boyfriend...but does he have a secret. its up to Ethan to find out. story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not dead! I just ran out of inspiration for stories and then couldn't get into a series enough to write for it…..until I started reading for MBAV…..but enough about me…..i hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV **

**Ethan's POV **

I walked down the halls of White Chapel High as I would on any other day. But today something was different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I decided to ignore it. As I was taking books from my locker, Sarah walked up to me and leaned up against the locker.

"Hey," she said, "Can you do me a favor?"

She seemed a bit rushed today, "Sure, what is it?" I asked shutting my locker and turning towards her.

"I need you to tell your mom that I can't sit this Friday." She asked hurriedly and before I even had time respond she thanked me and ran off. Today had begun on an odd note.

~lunch~

I sat alone at a table at lunch. Benny and his grandmother went out of town to a witches and wizards convention, Rory is too busy being Erica's slave, and I haven't seen Sarah at all since this morning. So there I was, sitting alone when all my friends abandoned me. I guess on the bright side I finally got some piece and quite.

As I was exiting the cafeteria I saw something that made my blood boil. It was Sarah and another guy that I had never seen before, talking, laughing, flirting, and kissing. I was enraged. But still I tried to control myself so I clenched my teeth and walked to my locker.

That day after school I walked instead of getting a ride from Sarah as I usually would. When I was halfway home a car pulled up behind me.

Sarah.

"Hey! Ethan!" she called. But I just continued walking. I couldn't stand to look at her, let alone talk to her. She followed me to my house and while I was opening the door she pulled up. I hurried inside and ran to my room. She knocked on the door, I was hoping that nobody was home so she would leave. But no such luck, Jane answered and in a couple of seconds Sarah was knocking on my door. When I didn't answer she yelled, "Ethan! Open up! I know your in there!"

After a couple of minutes she let herself in. I was turned away from her pretending to be busy on my computer. She cleared her throat. Without turning around I spoke, "What do you want?" I asked spitefully.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" I spoke in the same tone, eyes never leaving my computer screen.

She sat on my bed and spoke again, "Ethan, please just tell me what's wrong." She pleaded.

My voice calmed and I spoke again at a level tone, "I already told you nothing is wrong, so please leave. I have homework to do." I turned around and grabbed my backpack. But I couldn't help but notice the look in Sarah's eyes as she got up and left. It broke my heart to see the hurt in her eyes, but what hurt more was knowing that I'm the one that caused it.

**A/N Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned MBAV would I be on the website? **

**Sarah's POV **

I have absolutely no clue what has gotten into Ethan. Hearing him yell at me like he did was such a shock to me. I have never heard him raise his voice before. I should just give him a day or two to calm down from whatever he's mad about.

**Ethan's POV **

After Sarah left and I had done my homework I lied down in my bed. So now here I am, lying in my bed, staring at my ceiling and trying my best not to think about Sarah. But how could I? That's just It, I can't. It is impossible for me to not think about her. On the bright side it is Thursday, and she's not coming to sit tomorrow. So all I have to do is last the day tomorrow and I'm in pretty good shape.

~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~

I walked into school today with my priorities set straight. All I had to do was avoid Sarah. Simple right? Wrong. Everywhere I went she was there. I guess I overlooked the fact that she is in most of my classes. That one was just stupidity on my part. But lucky for me she seemed to be avoiding me also.

The day passed by uneventfully. Classes were boring and I was alone again at lunch. Even though I was still upset about Sarah and her new boyfriend, I guess because I haven't spoken to her, I haven't had the chance to get myself upset all over again.

But as I was leaving school today, the weirdest thing happened.

I was looking down at my phone while walking and bumped into someone. This someone was Sarah's boyfriend. But the weird part was that I had a vision, and it was blank. Not like other visions where I see images and know what they mean. This was just blank, but I felt something. It felt like he was hiding something. "Sorry," he apologized quickly before he continued walking.

I'm shocked, but then worried. What if Sarah is hurt? What is he hiding? Does Sarah already know about it? These questions echoed in my mind for quite some time. I walked home again instead of getting a ride from Sarah.

I was full of relief that the week was over and I didn't have to see Sarah again. Well, at least until Monday. Or so I thought.

At dinner that night my mom said the words I wish I hadn't heard, "Sarah couldn't sit tonight, so she's coming tomorrow night." And with that I lost all hope I might have had left.

~~~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~~

The worst part of this all is the fact that I can't stop liking her. No matter how hard I try I can't stop and it's killing me. To avoid having to talk with Sarah I stayed in my room. It was working fine until I got super thirsty and had to go downstairs to get something to drink.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, but just my luck _she_ was in there. She was turned around doing the dishes, so she didn't see me enter. I walked straight to the refrigerator. But as expected she turned around and jumped back, "Hey Ethan, I didn't see you come in."

"That was the point." I mumbled under my breath as I exited the kitchen.

"Ethan?" I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned and saw Sarah standing there staring at me pleadingly.

"Yeah?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked motioning towards the living room.

"Sure." I replied, confused.

She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I sat and she began. "Look I don't know why you're so mad at me all of the sudden but I need somebody to talk to. There's this guy that I've kinda been dating." With that my jaw tensed.

"I know." Was all I could say through the newly formed anger that spread through my body.

"You know?" she asked clearly confused.

"Yes." I spoke through my clenched teeth.

"I get the feeling you're not too happy about it."

"You think?" I spoke, anger still coursing through my veins.

"May I ask why?"

"He's lying." Was all I could say. But I wish I hadn't.

"Excuse me?"

"He's lying to you! How much clearer can I be?" I ask, anger exploding out of me.

"How would you know? You haven't even met the guy!" he voice rising slightly.

"I just know! Ok? You have to trust me on this!"

"I'm sorry but I'm having trouble believing you considering you don't know him!"

"Fine!" I said standing up, "Don't believe me! I don't care! But don't say I didn't warn you!" and with that I left the room without another word.

**Sarah's POV**

Now I'm torn. I want to believe Ethan, but I also have trust in Jake. For the rest of the night, well until Mr. and Mrs. Morgan got home, I sat on the couch torn between Ethan and Jake.

**Ethan's POV **

I sat in my room staring at my ceiling for I don't know how long. How could Sarah not trust me? What was her new boyfriend? But most importantly, would Sarah get hurt?

These questions lingered in my mind until I finally fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I uploaded this story under the MBAV category. I'll keep this story up but I'm only going to update on the other one. I named the story Secrets. Please continue reading and reviewing. I love reading your reviews. **


End file.
